Talk:Kagami No Miko
http://xoomer.virgilio.it/tasukinomiko/Manga/Watase/FYGK/KagamiNoMiko/ -see the link. Handy screenshots and photos. Further Information History Mariko Kobayashi, a young student, and his childhood friend Takumi Mochizuki, are magically transported into the world of the book after looking in a strange mirror. On arrival the other rescued by Uruki world, one of the 7 stars of Genbu, who immediately takes them Takiko and other stars like Tomite and Hikitsu. At that point begin an exciting adventure to accompany Takiko and others on a trip around this magical world. Not be an easy ride, since the murderers Kutou army attempt to thwart the priestess of Genbu at all costs, but friendship, love and courage be enough to reach a successful conclusion. The game We face a very classic Japanese text adventure. That is, an argument that unfolds through static scenes and images of the main characters with lots of text that tell us what is happening, and some interactive moments in the form of battles and decisions. On the latter, it is a choice between two or more options, usually responding to a question that we have made. Depending on how we answer, the events will take place one way or another. There is another important choice given to us from time to time, and which serves to enhance our relationship with one of our male partners, since it allows us to choose one before the start of each episode of the game. This, together with the other choices we make during the game will determine who you end up linking them more, as is typical of Japanese dating games, but in this case the target player age is undoubtedly feminine. From time to time, we propose a battle game. Therefore, we have to elect our advocate who will fight for us, we will participate in a small mini-game of skill to win. Display two tangent circles, forming a sort of 8 lying. A brand will begin to walk the circle, first one and then the other following the shape of eight, and occasionally other signs appear round. When the mark passes over, we have to press buttons to attack or defend, and if we fill a bar, we can perform a special attack that will do more harm to the opponent. In addition, we will award more than static images to illustrate the above special attack. A reason for our decisions we reach the end varied, depending in particular with whom we have a better relationship. As if this were not enough, some characters will even several different endings, and Takumi, so the replay value of the product is beyond question for fans of manga. The three versions The game features 3 versions, 2 for the PS2 (a normal and limited where there is a booklet with pictures of the characters) and one for the PSP Prices: Yen 7140 standard edition Limited Edition 9240 yen. 4800 yen for PSP At the technical level It's a game for fans of Yuu Watase and her drawings and its aesthetic is all that we find in addition to the thousands of lines of text that tell the story. As a curious point, images of the protagonists change of expression as they are saying, giving an interesting expression. Unfortunately, we do not find anything as spectacular graphics and lighting effects, based mainly in presenting scenes vignettes as if it were, coming very close to being an interactive manga. The sound effect is quite normalito, with different compositions depending on when we meet. However, it is only background music and occasional special effect. Certain phrases are bent in perfect Japanese, but not too much. Of course, any time we review the history seen so far spoken permitiéndosenos hear these pieces again. Highlights, on the other hand, the opening and ending, fantastically interpreted by Chihiro Yonekura singer, who has worked in style animation series "Mobile Suit Gundam", "Rave" or "Love Hina." Conclusion To be at its core a conversational simulation and an interactive story, the game follows the usual standards, offering little innovation outside the combat system. This is a fairly long game, with the classic replay of these products, which is based on choosing a different guy to approach more to change the story protagonists. Still, this is not a game for everyone. Is very focused on fans of "Fushigi Yuugi" and "Fushigi Yuugi: Genbu Kaiden, especially in women. Listen Read phonetically Dictionary - View detailed dictionary Hikitsu's route * Takiko says that she (which means she and the others) will help you guys as you are both from Japan. * Hikitsu is quite blunt with you. He is not rude, but he is just very blunt. A bit of a “in your face” attitude. * I actually quite like Mariko. She is a very normal girl. She is afraid of what is happening and I like that, that makes her very normal. She is aware of the danger that she is in, what she can and can’t do. But she is afraid of what is happening and she doesn’t understand why Takiko is trying so hard for people who dislike them. She is not a saint who has this “I want to save the world” attitude, and I like that, it is very realistic. * You find Hikitsu by going into the forest and see him with two wolves (or dogs). And I think he tells you to be a bit quieter. But I really like this CG. * I really thought that Shigi would have a much younger voice- a bit like Dee and Dum in “Alice in Cloverland”. Note- the younger version. Actually, now that I think about it, this voice is good! This voice is good! The way that the younger Dum speak is really scary. (please imagine= scary voice + very slow tone. And the fact that 1/3 of the stuff they say might relate to bloodshed…) * The first battle- you play as the person you want to do and in this case it is Hikitsu. Ironically enough his comment upon him winning is: “Are you surprised?” My instant thought: “No kidding, I thought I was screwed!” * Takumi gets kidnapped and Mariko does not know what to do, which is a really realistic reaction. And apparently her life ties in with the life of the mirror that she found. The mirror will lose its power in ten days, and if she does not find a way to go back within ten days, then she will disappear. Day 3 * The game is more in the style of Genbu Kaiden instead of Fushigi yugi in the sense of the others are not very friendly to you, says that you distract them from their journey and have no sympathy when you lag behind. Takiko is the only one who is kind to you and I feel she is almost a saint. * But when you fall, Hikitsu seem to catch you. So he is making sure that you are alright. Day 4 * The group split up due to an avalanche and in Hikitsu’s route you will be with HIkitsu and Tomite. I think they start to warm up to you as they see that you keep on trying. * Hikitsu will ask you whether you are used to walking and says that you are not a burden to them (I was almost ready to weep, seriously) and he also tell you that Tomite might sound angry with her, but he is not. After a talk with him, he will reveal that Tomite was actually there. Day 5 * Tomite finally holds a bow when Takumi (now possessed and without his memory) appear. But unlike Tomite who immediately says Takumi is a traitor, Hikitsu will actually talk to Takumi first. Being more cautious. * Mariko gets captured and become Shigi and Shura’s captive. And that kid is as crazy as Shigi. He is smiling as he talks about how to inflict more pain. Wait, isn’t that what Shigi actually does in the manga? Day 6 * When Hikitsu and Tomite come I suddenly realised that they could have not saved you. I was actually really touched as well, especially when Tomite says that you are their comrade too. (I think this is worse then Haruka 2. At least in Haruka 2 you have really really nice people like Akifumi.) * Hikitsu just grabs her and run and I think Hikitsu seem to have suggest that he would have killed Takumi if he isn’t Takumi. Day 7 * I think you walk in between Hikitsu and Tomite and he even tells Tomite to think about who is walking with them when Tomite says that his pace is normal. * When she smelt sulfur, Mariko actually thought that they got poisoned, only to realise that it was from a hot spring. Hikitsu explain that they actually fell in so that is why he actually sits in there, fully clothed. Unlike Tomite, who seem to make the best of it. * That night, after a talk, Hikitsu actually tells Mariko to not get too close to him. Day 8 * Tomite will actually wait for you if you walk a bit slow. * Shura and Shigi come to attack you and Shura first say that he will help you and seem to think that he is rescuing you. But after you guy beat him, he will say that he will kill you. Hikitsu will actually say that it is really strange that he want to save and kill you. (I was so glad when he commented on that as I thought that my limited Japanese is got even more limited). Later on, Tomite will comment on this too. * Mariko seems to suggest that Hikitsu is running away from her and he’ll first say he isn’t. But later on, he’ll admit that it is because he is not used to being with other people. But when she says that even though she is afraid of everything she will still fight, he tells her that he will protect her. * She make Takumi realise something is wrong by making him realise that he can’t think of any of his past. It was that easy… he will just decide to come and help you. * The old trick is done…when Shigi and Shura tries to stop you, you guys will think that Takumi is going to attack Hikitsu and Takumi after all, only to have him attacking Shigi. Day 9 * You meet up with Takiko and Uruki again. * When Takiko and Uruki get into an argument about whether Uruki could fail, Hikitsu makes peace and not only is he the one who takes control of the situation, he comes up with a plan. * The final boss (the cult leader of this foreign cult) is said to be very powerful but you don’t get to fight him- and Hikitsu himself say that he does not really know how to stop him, but say he does not want you to die. * Shura ends up dying in this battle as he is part of the cult, and then the final boss possess Takumi. Hikitsu then say that he will kill Takumi because the god the cult leader wants to summon will bring chaos to the world. Not sure what happens but everything get solved. * Note- Hiyama-san’s scary voice is really good. Day 10 * Hikitsu will apologise to Mariko for not being able to save Shura and then take her to see the sunset. Mariko will then say that she likes him and does not want to leave him. * He tells her that he is happy at this but does not want her to stay here, I think it is because he says it is too dangerous here. And so he will lie to her by saying that he just sees her as his younger sister. But she knows that he is lying (as do we all) since he just kissed her. She will even joke about how she is his younger sister. (although as someone said, since Hikitsu does have a younger sister- Aira, him kissing Mariko might make us wonder just how he comforts Aira.) * She tells her that she will never lose this feeling and will always remember it. * She will be watching Hikitsu as she leaves this world and tell him that she will never forget him and the time that she spend with him. She deliberately smiles for him so that he won’t see her crying. * Takumi still leaves with his battle outfit and I was wondering how they will explain it: “I traded my uniform in a cos-play shop?” when they show that his cloth just automatically changes back! (Take that Haruka!!!) * I think Mariko and her mum gets on better due to her experience in the world. * Mariko suggests that even if she move on (I think that is what she said, but then 90% of what I say is what I think) Hikitsu will always be in her heart. * Ends with Hikitsu sitting by the fire, thinking of her as he gazes at the sky. Lovely CG.